Fionna's High School Life
by MythicalCreaturesLover
Summary: Fionna had ALWAYS has a crush on Marshall Lee. But he doesn't feel the same to her, he likes Marceline, which makes Fionna a bit sad. But it ALL changes when there are 2 new students that came to her life. What will Fionna do? It has romance, adventure, friendship and almost everything! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfiction! Well, I decided to make my 2 story now. :) I don't have many other things to say except... I hope you like it! :D**

_Fionna's P.O.V_

'Rinnng Rinnng _Rinnnnggg_' I moaned. I closed my alarm clock and stood. I yawned. I looked at my blue room. It was _all _different shades of blue, since it was my favourite color. I was _even _sleeping in blue pajamas and white bed with blue sheets! "What's the time now?" I wondered. I looked at my alarm. I gasped! It was 6:30! "CAKE! HURRY UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shouted. I jumped to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, wore my dark blue skirt, lighter blue shirt, white socks and my black shoes; I brushed my long golden hair and put on my white bunny hat. I ran down stairs to the kitchen. I hope my big sister, Cake has woken up. "CAKE ARE YOU-" "FIONNA STOP SHOUTING! I KNOW WE ARE LATE!" I was cut by Cake. She was eating breakfast in hurry. She was wearing white, knee skirt, similar white tank top, yellow boots and a yellow jacket. She had her light brownish, coffee blonde hair in a ponytail. "Here, I made you a sandwich." She handed me a strawberry jam sandwich. I ate it in hurry.

"Come on!" Cake stood and took her orange backpack. "Grab your backpack and go, go go go!"

"Okay okay! Hold on a second!" I ran to my bedroom, grabbed my green backpack and ran as fast as I could to the door. Cake was waiting for me impatiently. We rode our bikes and sped to the school. Thanks glob that it wasn't my first day of high school, or I would be in a big trouble! But I don't wanna be late for my first class, which was history. 'Cause the history teacher, Miss Simone, or Ice Queen doesn't want _any _student to be late for her class. Especially me and Cake, 'cause she hates us the most!

We took 10 minutes to arrive. We went in the building, running. Not able to stop to take our breath! We raced to our lockers "Meet me at the lunch time. Okay?" Cake yelled as she ran to her first class. Which was Maths. "Okay!" I yelled back. I didn't waste another second in my locker and ran to the history class. I busted through the door, gasping for air. "Here.. I... Am!" All students put their eyes on me. Ice Queen glared at me with her white, icy eyes. "You are late 5 minutes for class, Miss Fionna!" She yelled angrly at me. "But Miss Simone..!"

"No buts! Take your seat _NOW_! If you're late again, you will get into big troubles!" She said rudely. I sighed sadly. "Yes Miss Simone." I mumbled, the students stopped staring at me. I saw my friend, Marceline, staring at me. I knew what she meant to say; She shoved her eyes away from me, understanding.

I sat next to my second-best friend, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Or Princess Bubblegum. Or PB. She has many nicknames! She stared at me with her hazel eyes. Her long, strawberry blonde hair, pink ruffled skirt, pink sweater, pink heel boots and her _golden _headband, made her look like a Pink Princess! "Late again, Fi?" She whispered.

"Oh shut up! It's just I woke up late!" I whispered back.

"Then why didn't Cake wake you up at time?" She whispered curiously.

"'Cause she woke up late, too!" I whispered trying to be quiet. Bonnibel opened her mouth, but she froze. Actually we _both _froze! "I hear you two talking! It would be better if you both shut up your mouths already!" Ice Queen yelled at us. "Yes Miss!" We both said in unison, shaking! "Tell me about it later." Bonnibel whispered quickly and put her attention back to Miss Simone. I sighed. I feel that this day is gonna be long!

**So? What do you think about it? I may make the second chapter, then a Christmas Special! Or the Christmas Special first! I dunno. According to the time, and how busy I will be; My health, and how strong is the Internet. And depending on the weather, too! Hot or cold will affect on me! And.. Oh wait! Sorry, because I was talking like this! It's just I like science sometimes. So... Ya know! Please no bad reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! So SORRY for not updating! I was very busy! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Yes! I will post the Christmas Special this week or next week. According... Now enjoy the 2 chapter! ;D**

_Fionna's P.O.V_

The history class went boring as usual, but I tried hardly not to sleep. 'Cause history is _very very _boring! At least for me. While for the others, it was horrible! Why? 'Cause of Ice Queen! She's probably the _most _horrible teacher EVER! Even though she is old, she flirts with the guys here! Whenever I see her flirting with the guys, I try hardly not to kick her butt! The next classes went a little boring, as usual. But not as bad as the history!

* * *

**Lunch Time...**

I walked to the table where I would sit usually with Cake and my friends, with my plate full of food in my arms. I sat and waited for the others to come. "So, how was your day?" Someone said. I turned to see Cake smiling at me, I _bet _she didn't have problems at _all_. "Oh.. Um... Not bad" I looked at my food, thinking. "... I guess!" I muttered. Cake sat next to me, and started eating. While me, I just stared at my food.

"Hey, won't you eat your food?"

"Nah. I will wait for the others. Or at least Bonnibel." "No need, Fionna. Here I am." It was Bonnibel! She smiled,walking towards us. Marceline was running behind her. I wonder what were they doing? "Hey girls." Cake and me said in unison. Bonnibel sat in front of me. "Hey, what were you two doing?" Cake asked curiously. "Oh. It was Ashley! She was mad at me 'cause I threw food at her yesterday!" Marceline rolled her eyes and sat next to me. I giggled. "I _told _you! You could throw food at anyone but her!" I frowned. But my frown had changed into laughter! "But I _admit_. It was fun!"

"Oh how dare you Marceline! How dare you throw food at the Queen of the school!" Marceline said what Ashley said when Marceline threw food at her, in a very silly sarcasm! We all laughed hardly! "Actually, she IS a queen, but the Queen of dumps!" Bonni laughed. We all laughed very hard that Cake almost fell from her seat!I looked at Marceline. She was wearing a purple, short sleeved, off-shoulders shirt with a black tank top under it, grey flip flops and blue jeans. Glob! She _always _wears those jeans! Her hair was reaching her ankles, and it was messy as usual.

Oh yeah. Ashley was from the populars. It's not a group, the populars are Ashley, Marceline, Bonnibel and me. Ashley and Marceline are the hottest girls. Bonnibel is the smartest girl. While me, probably the most athletic or the cutest..! We are all the prettiest girls. But, there are other pretty girls! So I don't say we are the prettiest. They think so.

And the fact that Ashley is the Queen of the school, is _truly _wrong! Some thinks so, some don't. And the others don't care! Ashley talks about herself _ALL _the time. And how hot, awesome, smart and sexy she is; She says she do 'anything' she wants! Marceline isn't like her at all! She doesn't talk about herself, she's kind and friendly. And the _hottest_. Even though Marceline is the Bad Girl here, she is caring when it's about her friends. She's fun, too! And Bonnibel, she's cute, nice, smart and... Almost anything in a true friend! She's neither like Ashley, too._  
_

Cake stopped laughing and regained her balance. "Haha..! Uhhh. Where are the guys?" "Hello girls!" It was Bubba. Following him, Jake and Marshall.

Cake glared at Jake and Marshall. Since she didn't like them. She only approves of Bubba! Cake hates Marshall 'cause he's a very Bad Guy and the flirty. But sometimes, he just flirts for fun! And she hates Jake 'cause... Can't explain! "Hey Marshall and Jake!" Bonnie smiled. "Sup, Bonnie" Marshall and Jake said in unison. "Hey Gumball" She blushed as she and Gumball's-His full name is Bubba Gumball- eyes met. They both blushed. "Hello Bonnie." It's been 3 weeks since Marshall had locked them together! 'Cause they have a crush on each other!

"Yo guys!" Me, Marceline and Cake said in unison. They sat and we started talking. "I saw Ashley talking angrly about you, Marceline. Is everything okay?" Jake asked, brushing his orange/blonde hair a bit. "Don't say you were fighting 'cause of Marshall again!" Gumball hoped. Marceline blushed a bit; Marshall looked at her.

Yeah, Marshall is VERY popular. Almost half of the girls here have a crush on him! Including me... "Nah. No worries. They didn't." I elbowed Marceline to open her mouth. "Y-Yeah. We were fighting because I threw food at her yesterday!" She shrugged her shoulders. "I admit, Marceline. When you threw food at this 'hottie', I said to myself 'Yes! You deserve that, idiot!'" Marshall said. We all laughed again. If Ashley saw is laughing at her, she will get _super _mad! "That was the _best _food battle we had EVER!" Me and Jake said in unison.

We talked and kept on talking. Cake didn't speak much, though. Remember when I said, sometimes Marshall flirts for fun? Well he _doesn't _flirt for fun with Marceline. I know they like each other! I believe in that! But that makes me a little sad.. Because I have a crush on Marshall. "Oh! I almost forgot! Gumwad, Jake and me, found out some interesting news!" Marshall cut my train of thoughts. "Wow! Really? what's it? Dude speak now!" Cake said excitedly. Marshall smirked. "There will be 2 new students coming the next two days!" Gumball said excitedly. "How exciting!" I yelled. Bubblegum opened her mouth, but she shut it again and though.

"But... Guys how did you know?"

"Oh yeah! Because the teachers and the principal don't tell anyone till the new student arrive!" Marceline raised an eyebrow. "They do?" I asked in confusion. "Actually yes. You don't know, Fi?" Jake chuckled. "Yeah! Not everybody knows, Jake!" Cake defended for me. Jake raised his arms like he was guilty in something. "Oh okay! I just didn't know! Fine?" I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cake. You're the best sister!" I hugged her lovingly. She hugged me back. "No problem, sis. That what the big brothers and sisters do!"

"Ahem ahem." Gumball coughed. "Now we get to the 'How did we know about the new students arrival' matter?" We all nodded. Marshall played with his food lazily. "It all started like this: Me and Jake were racing to know who's the fastest. And Gumball _was _trying to follow us. By surprise, we passed Principal Cosmic's office, he was talking with Miss Shelpy, the music teacher. We heard something about 'new' students. So we stopped to know more information. We only knew their names, and when are they arriving." Marshall said causaly, shrugging his shoulders. I love his style! "Ohhh. That makes sense." Marceline and Cake smiled. But Bubblegum frowned. "You mustn't stalk at the Principal!" Gumball pointed to Marshall and Jake. "I said that to those two, but they didn't listen to me!" Jake patted Bubba's back. "Oh come on, dude! You know we are very curious! And what a surprise! My little brother, Finn.." "Is coming!" He, Gumball and Marshall said in unison.

As Bubblegum heard 'Finn', the drink she was drinking was now covering my face! "Finn?!" She yelled. "Ewww! Bonni what's _that _liquid that you're drinking!?" Cake handed me a napkin, I mumbled thanks for her. "Sorry Fi!"Bonnibel apologized. "Wow! Finn? Really?" Marceline said unbelievable. Me and Cake raised an eyebrow. "Finn? And who's Finn?" I asked.

"Finn is Jake's little brother. I know him since I was in grade 4! He's older a few months than you, Fi." Marshall smirked and looks like he remembered some good memories.

"Yup. I met Finn in a battle. We became friends when he beat me up. And guess what? He was just 11!"Marceline smiled. Wow! Looks exciting! "But.. How you guys don't tell me and Cake about him? That's unfair!" I said giggling. We laughed again. We talked more a bit. I saw a fiery red headed girl, she sat lonely, eating her food slowly. I stood; I walked to her. "Fionna where are you going to?" Cake caught my arm. "Don't worry, Cake. I'm just going to... Um... Meeting this girl over there." I smiled. Cake looked at the girl. "Oh, you mean this red headed girl? Never seen her. Anyway, okay." She smiled and went to buy milk. And I know that 'cause she _always _buys milk after launch.

"Oh yeah.. Um. Marceline? I want to take you somewhere now." Marshall stood, grabbing Marceline to stand. My heart stopped. Where will Marshall take Marceline to? The problem isn't me being depressed or sad-though it's true!- but the problem what would be the reaction of Ashley if she knows?

Bubba, Bonnibel and Jake smirked. While Marceline blushed."Uh. Okay." Then they walked away.**(Fionna means Marsh and Marcy, the letters in bold is me, the author!)** I shook me head and walked to this mystery girl. She had her hair in a high ponytail; It reminded me of fire!

"Hello!" I said trying to be cheerful. The girl looked at me surprised. It seems as no one would talk to her often.

"Hi." She said quietly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No problem." I sat next to her, my hair had caught her attention. "I am Fionna by the way. What's your name?" I asked. She looked into my bright blue eyes; I looked to her eyes, they are strangely orange. They are for sure contact lenses. "I am Flare." Whoa! Seems a lot like fire, with her orange knee length dress, and red flip flops. Plus her hair ans eyes. "I.." I managed to say. "I look pretty weird, don't I?" She laughed nervously. "Yeah but.. I never saw you here before? Are you new here?"

"No, and you won't." She said sharply.

"Huh?!"

"Actually, I am moving to another school 2 days later. Of course you didn't notice me because I am _always _at the end of classes and anything else." Oh poor girl. "But that's bad! You don't have friends?" Flare looked down sadly. "I do HAVE friends, but I'm too quiet to talk, so in many times, they ignore me." Man! That's very bad! I can't imagine my life like Flare! I mean no one can live without friends! Especially me! "Well, that won't happen. You're going to be friends for my friends, and _we _will be friends!" I grinned.

Flare looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Really?" I nodded. "Yup. Would you like to hang out with me and my friends after school?" Flare hesitated a little. "Uhh... If my father agrees, then okay." I grinned widely. "Great! You're gonna LOVE it!" We gave each other our phones' numbers. The class bell rang. "Well, my next class, science will start now. And I don't wanna be late! See ya later, Flare!" I yelled, running to my class. "Bye, Fionna!" Flare yelled back and ran to her next class. I smiled. I don't think this day isn't bad after all!

**So? What do you think about it? I personally think it was good, but I can't say that since I'_M _the author! *Cough cough* I have simple cough. So I am kinda healthy. Not very much. Just saying :) I am sorry again and sorry for any grammer mistakes or wrong spelling. Please review! Now goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers and authors! :) I'm back! Sorry again for not updating. But here it's! I decided to update this fanfic, then my other fanfic, then this, then the other, then this, then the other and so! And for the Christmas Special, so sorry for not putting it! I just couldn't leave you guys waiting for the update! Especially for the reviews! The world had given me million things to do! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or anything. It belongs to Pendleton Ward. **

_Fionna's P.O.V_

I walked through the hallways with a wide grin on my face. I should think positively, not negatively. This day wasn't that bad after all! I saw Cake talking with Lord. They nodded and Lord walked away. "Hi Cake!" I smiled. She turned to me. "Hey Fi! Was everything okay?" I grinned widely. "Yup! Everything went okay! Remember when I told you that I was going to meet this red headed girl, at lunch?" She nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Her name's Flare. I invited her to go with us to hang out!"

"Awesome! She didn't hurt you?" I laughed. Cake worries a lot about me. "Nah. She didn't. She just seems a little shy."_  
_

"Oh. How nice. Listen Fionna. I won't be able to come 'cause I will go on a date with Lord. It has been weeks since we went to a date! Okay?"

I giggled. "Sure, Cake. I don't mind." Cake smiled. "Oh. And _don't_ get into troubles. Especially with Ashley! Okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cake, I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself! And don't worry, I can handle it." I smiled. Cake sighed in relief. "Good. I was thinking-" I wasn't listening to her. 'Cause my eyes laid on a light blonde hair and midnight hair. "Oh no.." I mumbled. I cut off Cake. "Hold on, Cake. I'm coming back." Cake looked at me in confusion. But I didn't pay attention to her. I walked slowly to those two. That what I was worried about._  
_

"Don't lie to me! Tell the truth, Marceline!"

"I'm telling the truth! We just walked at the garden!"

Oh. No. Probably Ashley saw Marshall taking Marceline with him. Ashley was pinning Marceline on her locker, and LSP was there, too. I interupted them. "Ashley, why don't you do something useful instead of demanding on silly thingies?" They all stared at me, and I _hate _that. "What?" Ashley started. "Why should I listen to a big _loser_ like you!?" "You're the loser her!" Marceline mumbled. I gave her a look to shut up. "What did you call me RIGHT NOW?!" Ashley yelled.

"Seriously Ashley? You don't worth to be the Queen of the school!" Marceline said angrily. "Ya know? You should be the Queen of witches, Ashley!" I said. At first, Ashely looked like she was going to attack me and Marceline, but LSP stopped her. "Come on, Ashley. They don't worth it now!" She said firmly. Ashley shot Marceline death glare, and she responded to it by the same death glare; Then, Ashley and LSP walked away.

Awkward silence, and I HATE that. I coughed. "Erm... So?" Marceline sighed. "Thanks Fionna," She smiled facing me. "You are such a great friend!"

"Sure!" I grinned. "What are friends for?"

"Don't!" Marceline laughed. "You _always _say that! Friends are for lots of things!" I laughed with her. Suddenly, we heard a phone ringing.

"Oh! Must be my phone!" Marceline got her phone from her black messenger bag. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Finn! How're you?" Finn? The new student I guess! I wanna meet him now! "Yeah, we're all fine, thanks. How's your trip?"..."Nice!"..."It's totally okay here. Ya know, the drama of high schools!" I giggled. High school drama! Well, I can't be against that because everyone knows how's the life of high schools! "Okay, Finn. We're waiting for you! Bye!" Marceline closed her phone, smiling. "Still such a silly boy!" She mumbled.

"Oh was that Finn?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was Finn. He was supposed to come to Aaa city today. But since he's from New York, he won't take much time. Just few hours by plane." I totally forgot to mention. The high school I'm in is called Bad Lands**(I have NO idea what to name it! I took the name from an episode I don't remember it's name! XD) **It's located in a city named Aaa City. It's not very far from New York. Like it would take few hours by plane from here to New York. "New York?" I raised an eyebrow. "You, Bonnibel and Jake are from New York, aren't you?"

Marceline turned from her locker to me. "Actually yes. If Jake from New York, then Finn's from there, too. Since he's Jake's brother and all!"

"Oh." I blushed. Man, I'm very excited to meet him! "Awww, I HATE waiting!" I though loudly enough for Marceline to hear me.

"Yeah yeah. No one likes waiting when there're some exciting new! Even the patient people!" She giggled.

"Yeah," I giggled back. I rubbed my arm nervously, unsure of what I'm going to say. "So, um... I was thinking lately... What were you and Marshall doing?" Marceline blushed deeply. "I-I mean I just want to know! Since we're friends, right?" I said nervously. Marceline turned to me again, blushing.

"Well, as I said to Ashley; We walked at the garden. A-and h-he," My heart raced. What did he do? "And he gave me a red rose." My heart started lowing down, if you know what I mean. She showed me a blood-red rose, her _favourite_ color, to be clear. "W-wow. Beautiful rose." I said taking the rose and looked at it. Marceline smiled shyly, "Yeah. Very," She said. I handed her the rose back. I _KNEW _he loved her! I just... Can't. Urgh! I cleared my mind.

"So. Uh. I met a new friend, her name's Flare. But she won't stay for too long. She'll go to another high school in two days time." I said, changing the topic. Marceline's blush disappeared. She smirked. "How awesome!" Her smirk turned to a frown. "But bad, I see," I nodded.

"Fionna!" Cake called me. "Well, Marcy. I'm going to go now. See ya with the others!" I yelled to her and waved; she waved back. "See ya!" With that, she had gone. "Let's go Fi!" Cake said. "Okie dokie!" I said, trying to be cheerful a little. I started to think about the love between Marceline and Marshall Lee. the fun things we can do, and how fun we'll have! And about that new boy, Finn.

**So sorry! I know this chapter is bad! But I just want to have time to make my Christmas Special! I'm making it according to the Christmas here! So, I'm trying my best. Please review! I would very much appreciate that! :D Sorry for any grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes. Merry(late) Christmas! :3**


End file.
